France x Reader 'Blind Date in Paris'
by Satomi Silva
Summary: Guess when this was written... last year... (Gomenasai Gomenasai!)


"COME BACK HERE" You shouted as you chased Alfred. You were chasing Alfred cause he had set you up with the last man that you would EVER date. Yep, Francis. Alfred was laughing as he was running. "What's wrong? Don't wanna date a French!?" Alfred said laughing so much that it kinda slowed him down which gave you an advantage to catch up to him.

With In a blink Of an eye, Alfred was on the floor as you were about to strangle him. "Why are you so upset _? You used to hang out with him all the time!" Alfred says as he laughed even more. "Yea, WHEN I WAS 7! 7! I stopped hanging out whit him when he started trying to seduce me!" You say furiously. "Why'd you use to hang out with him in the first place?" He said just to try and tick you off. "Because back then he wasn't a pervert! I mean, he was still a pervert but not as big as the pervert he is now!" You say angrily as Alfred laughs even harder at the way your acting.

"_? _? You still there?" Alfred said through the phone. "Huh? Oh yeah..." You say when you hear Alfred call your name. You zoned out for a second thinking about what happened a few days earlier. "Anyways, just so Francis doesn't rape you in the car. I'm going to drive you there." Alfred says as he pulled into the driveway.

You hung up, locked the door, and got in the car. He pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to the place you and Francis would meet up. The cafe. The car ride wasn't silent, it wasn't silent at all. Alfred had his stereo blasting it was pretty loud. Once you got there, he pulled up in front of the cafe. "I only have a few things to say. If something happens to me, your dead." You say as you get out of the car.

You walk in cafe only to see Francis patiently waiting for you. He spots you and walks up to you. "Bonjour Ma Chérie." Francis says as he grabs your hand and kisses it. You pull your hand away. "So where are we going?" You say curiously. "We are going to one of the most beautiful landmarks in the world. The Eiffel Tower." He says while giving you a sincere smile. You sighed cause your not a really big fan of heights but you agreed anyways to show him your not a chicken.

You guys walk out of the cafe only for you to find out that the cafe is right next to the Eiffel Tower. As you guys are walking, he notices that your shaking at the tallness of the Eiffel Tower. He suddenly remembered when you guys used to hang out when you were little that you were afraid of heights"Mademoiselle, are you still afraid of heights?" He said as he looked at you as If he saw something funny. "W-wha? No, w-what would make you think that?" You say as you stutter and slightly blush cause you thought it was pathetic. "Ok, I believe you." Francis says in a teasing manner.

You guys got in the elevator to take you up to the top. You were holding on for dear life. Francis was looking at you from the corner of his eyes as he chuckled at your actions. What seemed like a few minutes for Francis, was like a century for you. By the time the elevator doors opened. You had forgotten all about your fear of heights. As you walked out of the elevator, your eyes were widen and sparkling at the scenery. It was amazing.

"Gourgeious view huh?" Francis said also admiring the view. Francis hugged you and gave you a light peck on the cheek. You thought if something like this happened, you were suppose to freak out and bleach your whole head, but that wasn't the case. Your heart was beating fast and you felt your face turn slightly red. 'Could it be? No, that's impossible. Am I in love with Francis?' You thought to your self. That's the only way to explain this.

You were in love. In love with Francis. You were trying to think of a way to over come this but you couldn't. You were deep in thought about this until Francis interrupted you with his mumbling. You look over to him. "Something wrong?" You bluntly say. Francis looks up to you, blushing a little bit. "Um... I just wanted to say that I love you." He says. "Okay." You say then you go back to your thinking cause Francis says that to almost any girl...or boy...he's trying to seduce.

He grabs your shoulders to make you facing him. "I truly mean it Ma Chérie, I'm not kidding! I'm not saying this to try and seduce you or anything, I'm saying this cause it true... Je t'aime..." You could tell he was serious. You were speechless. You felt your heart skip a beat. "Can I as you this one question? Will you be mine?" All you could do was nod. He picked you up and kissed you with such passionate but was also soft about it.

You thought: "I've won the love of my life at one of the most beautiful places on earth... How lucky am I?"


End file.
